Crazy term two
by Evie9810
Summary: When 3 new kids come to the house will they find out about the secrets the house hides? or will sibuna save them from the curse? summary sucks but please read and review :  rated t for some of my words and some scenes ... :
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! i'm back. My mum 'accidently' stood on my laptop and broke it :( and i lost all my chaps for my on fanfics so i deleted my last fanfic but i've started a new one! Hope you like it:)

*~no one's pov~*

"is everyone in there?" Trudy shouted through to the kids in the common room. "yeah" Patricia replied. Everyone was chatting away about there holidays. Trudy walked through and got the kids attention. " Okay kids, we're going to have some new students arrive soon, there triplets." Trudy said, happily. "how come we never got a warning about the american invasion !" Patricia wondered aloud. "they were last minute" trudy said. "Are we that bad?" Eddie argued. " you are! Nina nice though" Patricia smirked. Eddie faked being hurt. Just then the doorbell rang and trudy rushed to get it. All the kids sat on the couches as the triplets walked in.

"go on introduce yourselves" trudy pushed at the anubis kids. "hi, i'm Amber" Amber squealed. "I'm jennifer" One of the triplets said, shyly with an scottish accent and red/ginger hair. "I'm Sophia" the tallest twin said. She had the same accent as her sister and also looked the same. "i'm hollie" the smallest of the triplets said. She had blonde hair unlike her sisters and also had a scottish accent. "Nina and Amber, you will be sharing with Hollie and Jennifer. Will you take them up to there rooms and show them around for me?" trudy asked politely. "sure!" they both agreed then as they left trudy continued. "mara and patricia you'll be sharing with jennifer and before you ask the other bed is for Joy" trudy said. Fabian cringed at the name. See, he didn't quite think Joy had gottten over him, yet he had gotten over her a long time ago. "boys can one of you show damian around?' Trudy said. (a/n damian is patricia's twin brother i'll write the oc's profile at the bottom of the chap) "i'll do it" mick said and they left which just left Fabian, Jerome and alfie in the common room talking away.

*~Nina's Pov~*  
>we took the girls to our room, they both seem nice. "can you's fill us in on the guys here 'cause there's a room full 'a guys 'ad love tae get off with and i don't want tae find out there taken!" Hollie asked. her accent was strange sometimes. i could see Amber's face light up. "Mara is the really smart one with short dark hair and brown eyes and she goes out with Mick the sporty one with blonde hair, who is not to be mistaken for Jerome who looks like him but likes to prank people and is extremely irritating! and i could tell really likes your sister, the one that's not here. Patricia the Goth one with reddy browny hair soooo... likes Eddie the other american. I go out with Alfie the alien obsessed one and Nina! Would you like to tell the girls about your little story about you an-" i cut her off by covering her mouth with hand. "what is there to say? I just go out with Fabian" i say trying my hardest not to go as red as a tomato. I remove my hand from a now grumpy Amber. "who has just came in .." Amber stated as the door creaked open. "you must be Fabian?" Jennifer asked and he nodded in reply. "We were just talking about you and Nina" Hollie added as he turned red but i couldn't say that since i probably was just as bad. I stood up and quietly said" not one word". Me and Fabian left and i slammed the door, louder than was meant, and stood out in the hall to talk to Fabian.<p>

~*Hollie's Pov*~  
>"what's up with them?" i asked. "Nina's really embarrassed about her past" Amber Started. "Well, they fell in love from the minute they seen each other when Nina arrived last year. Then they both loved each other but thought the other one just wanted to be friends even though it was super obvious and made themselves think the were idiot for liking each other. Then at prom they got crowned king and queen, thanks to me, and then kissed and few days in the holidays after they got together." Amber explained. "aww" me and Jennifer said at the same time. "so they were embarrassed that they actually liked each other the whole time and never noticed." i asked. "exactly" she exclaimed. We then all realised Nina and Fabian were out in the hallway and even though she slammed to door it seemed to blow open slightly...<p>

~*Amber's Pov*~  
>ALL i managed to get from the conversation was Nina saying "Okay meet you at 11 then?" then they started snogging. "Aww... aren't they to cute!" i said a little to loud. "Amber" Hollie whisper-shouted. "let's go somewhere else, where we can actually get some privacy" she said. We thought the last part may have been aimed at us. "meet me in my room in 5" Fabian asked her. "sure" she said as they dropped hands and a fuming Nina came towards us. She kicked the door before we had time to move and left us lying on the floor moaning in pain with extremely red faces. "that's what happens when you eavesdrop!" she yelled. "you're just too cute together though" Hollie retorted. "and before you go where are you and Fabian going tonight? the attic perhaps? i asked. "Victor told us the attic was off limits" Jennifer asked. "yes but it's quiet and nobody eavesdrops, most of the time" She said. I'm glad looks can't kill or i'd already be dead. "Nina that was one date" i said. "it's fine, i gotta go" she huffed, then left to go see Fabian.<p>

"I've got a plan to do with Jerome and your sister" I said after i had thought about my plan for the last 10 minutes. "I've got to finish unpacking said Jennifer. "Sure" Hollie said. That was the answer i was looking for. On our way down to his room where the plans begins i explained what we were going to do."so first we confront him, that's why were going to his room" i stated. "This sounds like it's going to be an evil plan. Hollie said deviously. "oh yes it it" i replied. Damian then walked past. he said hi but i think it was aimed at hollie more than me. "Awright2 Hollie replied. I shot her a confused looked and dragged her into the kitchen. "What was that?" i asked. "That's like how i say hello from where i'm from" she retorted. "So you like Damian?" I asked and she blushed hard which kinda gave me the answer. "Look, i've only been here fir like 5 minutes, anyway he would never like anyone like me ..." she said. "God, you're becoming Nina!" i muttered but she heard. "Let's go get Jerome to admit his love for my sister" she said, swiftly changing the subject. "fine but you won't get away with this whole damian thing that easy" i exclaimed.

OC profile's

Sophia Knight - straight red/ginger hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, reasonably tall.  
>Dark skinny jeans, plain white vest top, red cardigan, red converse (high tops).<br>always wears a silver ring with a diamond cut into the shape on her heart on her right hand.  
>Funny, stunningly pretty, confident but quite likes to keep some secrets between her and her sisters.<p>

Jennifer Knight - Same features as Sophia except hair slightly wavy.  
>Dark skinny jeans, red and white checked shirt half undone with a white t-short underneath, red doc martin boots.<br>Always wears a bracelet with a heart charm on her right wrist.  
>A bit shy, really cute and funny and secretive.<p>

Hollie Knight - Blonde hair, hazel eyes, quite small, fair skin.  
>Skinny jeans, Pink jack wills jumper, navy Hollister top underneath, pink doc martin boots.<br>always wears a necklace with a small diamond heart pendant.  
>Smart, athletic secretive, a runner and funny.<p>

so how'd you like it? i'm Scottish so am good at writing the we slang words ;) please review because they make me happy :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)

Hey guys, guess how many reviews I got! None… 5-10 and I'll update ;)

*~No one's Pov~*  
>Jerome was busy when Hollie and Amber decided to confront him which meant their plan failed. They decided to leave it a while till they could be sure about his feeling for Sophia. That was totally Hollie's idea and she had to kind of force Amber to go through with it. About a week later they remembered there plan and thought about attempting it again.<p>

*~Sophia's Pov~*  
>I watched Amber and Hollie sneak downstairs to Jerome's room. Hollie and Amber entered the room and I stood against the wall listening through the door, that was only open a crack. "Can I ask you something?" I heard Amber say. "Sure..." He replied, unsure of what was going to come next. "Do you like Sophia?" Hollie asked. My own sister is against me! I told her that he doesn't like me back. No, I mean he doesn't like me. That's it. I don't like him, I've only been here a week. So he can't like me back if I don't like him. After my mental argument with my emotions I decided to go back to eavesdropping. "No, pfft! Where would you get that?" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "Well you blush every time I mention her, you like you were going to pass out when you first seen her and you're sweating buckets" Amber listed. "No, I'm not" he protested but he realised the girls were not giving up any time soon. "I'm leaving" he exclaimed and came towards the door. My cover was blown and he will never be able to look at me again in embarrassment. I thought I should just go in and tell him how I feel. I opened the door and when he went to leave he tripped over Amber's foot and came flying down on top of me. I let out a small shriek and he jumped up and started apologizing over and over again. "No worries it wasn't your fault" I said smiling a bit. Amber and Hollie were standing behind Jerome laughing but I was to busy looking at Jerome to care. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" he asked getting worried. I took a step closer gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "maybe" and left. I ran up the stairs and went into my sister's room to tell Jennifer about the events that just happened. I walked in and she handed me a can of Irn Bru (you probably won't know what it is but it fizzy juice that is orange coloured and tastes AMAZING! but I think you only get it in Scotland and Australia but I'm not too sure), she is the best sister anyone could have. "Where did you get this stuff" i asked. "let just say my suitcase wasn't only my clothes..." she replied. "You're actual amazing Jen" I said whilst chugging down like half the can. I explained what happened and she was shocked. Hollie then walked in with Amber. They said they were looking for Nina which makes sense; no one had seen her all day. Hollie got a can as well whilst Amber looked in disgust. "You do know what that stuff does to your teeth" she said. "Like we care "Hollie said.<p>

*~Nina's Pov~*  
>me and Fabian went to his room till supper to get more privacy but we would have been better standing in the middle of the common room. We talked about the summer and the mystery and snogged a bit, actually most of the time that's what we did. With the amount of visitors me and Fabian got, we decided to stick a sign on the door saying "Get lost or knock". It worked, once someone knocked once or twice they couldn't be bothered waiting and just left. We went to supper and everyone was talking away like usual. Then the normal food fight came but it had been long since the last because Trudy said no till Sophia, Jennifer and Hollie had settled. I noticed Damian was protecting Hollie from getting hit. It's strange how he's new here yet he never gets treated that way. Maybe he has been here before? Me and Amber decided to change days for chores so Damian could spend time with Hollie. They were just too cute. We all left the room except from Hollie and Damian or 'damollie' as Amber says. Although it doesn't sound as good as 'Fabina'!<p>

*~Hollie's Pov~*me and Damian were doing the washing up and chatting away. We were really just getting to know each other, I mean I've only been here a week so I didn't mean for things to go this way it had a few minutes ago. Had an itch nose, so what do you do you scratch it. I did and I accidentally left some bubbles on my nose. "Shoot" I mumbled. "Let me get that" He said. He got a cloth and wiped it off, that just left us centimetres apart. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my mouth. I knew I should have turned away, but I just couldn't. I barely know the boy and I just kiss him. "Sorry" he said, extremely apologetic. "Don't be, it was good" I said, smiling like an idiot. After the awkward silence past we just carried on talking like we were before. Before I left he told me to meet him 10 minutes after lights out in the laundry room. Everyone in my room fell asleep fast, apart from Nina she didn't exactly look like she was asleep but I got up at 10:05 pm and fixed my hair and put on a little bit of make up the left. I got to the laundry room just before Damian did. "Hey, I've got something to ask you?" Damian said shyly. Uh oh, I know what's going to come next. (5 reviews and I'll write the date tomorrow)

*~Nina's Pov~*I never went to sleep knowing I would have to get up soon. I hid under my quilt playing on my Ipod but I drifted off quickly. My alarm woke me at 10:55pm because me and Fabian had to rearrange our last date since Victor almost caught us last time and we decided to leave it a week or so to in case he got suspicious. I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair, it looked fine so I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth again and apply some lip gloss. I ran back to my room and waited on my Fabes to come. Only about 2 minutes later I heard the secret knock and I quietly took my satchel so Amber will think I left to work on the mystery and that way she won't come and annoy us. I looked around and everyone was sound asleep. I sneaked out to see Fabian. He grabbed my hand and we tiptoed up the attic. We sat down against the far wall in the secret compartment like usual. "Did you see Joy sneaking away just before I came?" he said, not a good way to start a conversation with me. "And you did?" I asked, as politely as I could be when i was talking about that witch. "No, no I just came out the bathroom and heard her" he said quietly. "Okay … "I mumbled. "Are you jealous?" he asked me. "Well she was here first and she said you had a thing before I was here and I was just your replacement since she left …. " I said, insecurely. "Why would I like her" Fabian said, in a 'duh' voice. "Because she's pretty and I feel guilty because she likes you so much and you know her better than me- " he cut me off. "Nina that's not true! No one loves you as much as I do and besides you're the most beautiful girl i've ever seen! and I know you the most in this whole house actually, I probably know you better than you do" he said reassuringly. In reply I just kissed straight on the lips. I took of my satchel because it was beginning to bother me. "So are you excited for the first day back to school tomorrow?" he asked. After this week off I was looking forward to school apart from the fact I wasn't going to be in school tomorrow. He looked at his phone, checking the date. "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot for forgetting" he said apologetically. I didn't want to make a fuss but a few tears spilled over and he immediately wiped them away with is thumb, gently and pulled me into a hug. He rubbed my back sympathetically. I was dreading the day ahead….

So many cliffs huh? What will Hollie and Damian's laundry room date be like? And why is Nina staying off school? Tell me your guesses! The next chapter is exciting btw! So 5 -10 reviews for the next update ;)

Evie9810 xxx


End file.
